Darkness Magic
by Anett Riddle
Summary: Was passiert nach Harrys 5. Schuljahr? Warum fühlt er sich so allein? Warum ist auf einmal die Dunkelheit gegen die man kämpfte aufeinmal so vertraut?
1. Default Chapter

**_Darkness _****_  
_**

Disclaimer

: Hmm alle Kategorien alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling außer vielleicht Ray die ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen.

Inhalt: Harry 6 Schuljahr und wie es in ihm aussieht. Wie er Hoffnung findet. Und was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet.

Anmerkung: Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und ich hoffe ihr versteht das meiste was ich meine. Ich hoffe ihr habt spaß daran es zu lesen. Und freue mich über Reviews.

Charaktere: alle die im HP1….5 vorkommen und noch ein paar neue.

FSK: Hm, ab 14 .

Trauer

Harry lag auf seinen Bett, die Hände hatte er hinter seinen Kopf verschränkt. Seine Haaren die nie alt so ordentlich aussahen waren noch mehr verwuselt. Seine Brille lag unter dem Bett. Seine Sachen stanken nach Schweiß und irgendwie alt. Er musste sich seit Tagen nicht mehr nach draußen begeben haben. Denn er hatte immer noch die gleichen Sachen an, die er auch bei den Abschied von den anderen angehabt hatte. Sein Gesicht war blass und er wirkte jetzt noch viel dünner als sonst. Sein Bauch rumorte doch Harry nahm es nicht war. Oder er wollte es auch einfach nicht war nehmen. Er starrte zur Decke. Seine Augen spiegelten nichts nicht mal die Farben des Schmerzes. Die Augenränder waren gerötet. So konnte man wenigstens noch sehen das der Junge doch Gefühle zeigte. Seine rechte Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt. In dieser Faust hielt er was. Wie als wäre es ein rettender Anker. Ein Funken Hoffnung der noch geblieben war von der schrecklichen Tragödie.

Ein fiepen drang nun in die Stille. Doch selbst dieses fiepen klang vorsichtig und ängstlich. Denn ein Zimmer war es nur noch von außen. Die Eule die eben dieses fiepen ausgerufen hatte, getraute sich nicht weiter herein. Aus Angst weil sie genau wusste. Das wenn sie in dieses Zimmer rein flog sie die Dunkelheit einfangen würde. Deswegen blieb sie sitzen und beäugte den Jungen.

Doch dieser schien davon nichts mit zu bekommen. Er starrte an die Decke wer weiß wie lange schon. Eine Stimme ging ihn immer wieder durch den Kopf. „Na los komm schon oder hasst du nicht mehr zu bieten?" Harry sah einen Mann vor sich. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar. Seine Augen sprühten vor Eifer und Überheblichkeit. Doch der Junge ließ das geistige Bild verschwinden. Und nun tat er ein anderes auf. Eine Kreatur wohl früher Mensch schaute Harry an. Seine blutroten Augen leuchteten. Er lachte und lachte immer wieder. Doch auch dies war bald verschwunden. Wieder kam ein Bild diesmal eins von einem Mädchen und einem Jungen. Sie lachten und strahlten. „Harry, Harry komm schon wir müssen los!" riefen alle beide. Und schon rannten sie zu einer Gruppe Magier und Hexen. Harry sah ihnen zu alle lachten und freuten sich. „Na komm Harry los alle unsere Freunde sind da. Komm Harry wir wollen endlich wieder Spaß haben!" rief das Mädchen mit den blond gelocktem Haar. „Oder willst du das Ron mit seinen Witzen wieder anfängt?" Fragte nun auch eine Frau mit molligem Gesicht. „Hey meine Witze sind doch witzig!" Meinte darauf hin der Junge mit dem roten Haaren. Alle lachten dann sagte ein Mann mit schwarzem langem Haar. „Komm Harry wir wollen doch schließlich heute noch feiern!" Meinte er und winkte frech. „Na komm mein Junge schließlich wollen wir noch heute deiner Mutter zeigen wie gut wir Quidditch spielen können!" Meinte ein Mann der Harry zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Er hatte nur eine Abweichung und das waren seine Augen. Er hatte Rehbraune Augen Harry jedoch Smaragd Grüne. Nun kam eine Frau mit rotem Haar und lehnte sich an Harrys Vater. „Komm mein Schatz!" Sagte sie und lächelte.

Harry schaute zu ihnen herüber. „Ich komme Freunde, Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermine." Doch langsam vergingen die Gesichter sie verwischten wie bei einer Zeitschrift die man ins Wasser tauchte. Bis nur noch ein nichts zurück blieb. Nur Dunkelheit und leere. Harry hatte den Arm nach oben gestreckt. Und auf seiner Wange glitzerten Tränen. Sie würden alle nicht wieder kommen. _Sie waren weg. Verschwunden nicht mehr da. Ihre Erinnerungen an sie verloschen. Noch sieht man ihr Lächeln doch im nächsten Augenblick kennt man nicht mal mehr den Klang ihrer Stimmen. Vergessen würden die meisten Menschen sagen und dann einfach mit den Schulter zucken. Die Menschen die vor ein paar Monaten noch mit dir gelacht haben, mit dir gefeiert haben, dich aufgemuntert haben. Sie sind nun vergessen. Nicht mehr da einfach wie ein Kapital das man gelesen hat. Nur das man es nur einmal ließt und dann nie wieder. Man hat mit diesen Menschen alles gemacht und hat Freundschaft geschworen. Doch wenn dann dein Freund nicht mehr ist. Wenn er einfach weg ist und du weißt du siehst ihn nicht mehr. Kannst du dann noch von Freundschaft und Liebe sprechen. Man sagt immer Freundschaft und Liebe sind Sachen die auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Doch wenn der eine von diesem Bund dies nicht mehr Erfüllen kann. Weil er nicht mehr da ist. Kann man ihn dann noch hinterher rennen. Schließlich ist er weg und kommt nicht wieder. Kann man dann einfach sagen Ich habe ihn vergessen. Oder ja ich erinnere mich warum? _

_Ist es wirklich Freundschaft oder Liebe die dann darauf basisiert. Das dich der andere vergisst? Ja ich kann nur sagen ja. Denn das nennt man Leben. Freundschaft und Liebe sind durch das Leben verbunden. Es wird nie etwas anderes geben. Du lebst um Freundschaft und Liebe zu erfahren. Hast du das erfahren wird sie dir weggenommen. Doch du findest wieder neue. Und diese Qual so würde ich es nennen zieht sich so lange. Bis du erlöst wirst. Bist du nicht mehr bist und endlich auch Vergessen werden kannst. _

_Harry überlegte noch eine weile so. Er hörte nicht das sein Cousin im Zimmer war und lachte. Er hörte nicht wie sein Cousin ihn anschrie. Er hörte nicht das sein Cousin über seine Eltern herzog. Harry fühlte nichts außer Dunkelheit und leere._

So also das habe ich schon länger geschrieben und in einem anderem Forum stand das auch schon drinn. Wie gefällt es euch? Ich hoffe ich bekomme Reviews? ganz lieb anschau

Dudley Harrys Cousin wurde nun immer wütender. „Los komm schon ich habe Hunger!" schrie er und stampfte bedrohend mit den Fuß auf den Boden. Die weiße Eule die am Fenster saß und zu ihrem Herren herein sah. Erschrak und flog davon. Dudley schaute dem Vogel hinter her. „Komisches Mistvieh hast du da." Sagte er und wandte sich zu seinem Cousin. „Wähh du stinkst ja wie ein Wiedehopf. Wann hast du dich das letzte mal gewachsen?" Fragte er und hielt sich die Nase zu.

Doch Harry nahm ihn nicht war. Er hörte ihn nicht mal. Nur Tränen brannten auf seinen Gesicht. Dunkelheit über viel ihn. Er merkte wie er immer weiter nach unten gezogen wurde. Immer weiter in ein Loch aus Trauer und Verzweiflung. Alles war dunkel kein Licht. Keine Hoffnung. Niemand nur er und seine schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Denn die glücklichen waren schon verloschen. Oder sie waren zu schwach um sie erleuchten zu lassen. Die Schwärze zog sich um Harry wie eine Schlange sich um ihre Beute. Er drohte darin zu versinken.

„Na gut wenn du nicht auf stehen willst dann mach ich dich wach!" Sagte Dudley. Er stand nun mit einem Eimer in Harrys Zimmer. Diesen hatte er geholt weil er Harry absolut nicht aus dem Bett bekam. „Deine letzte Chance also ich zähle bis drei. Eins"…

Harry sah Cedric wie er gestorben war. Er sah die Todesser die alle lachten als Cedric gestorben war.

Zwei"

Dann sah er einen Werwolf der ihm nach lief in den Wald hinein. Er heulte einen grausigen Ruf.

„Drei" Patsch und er hatte das eiskalte Wasser über Harry gegossen. Doch eins wusste Dudley zu diesen Zeitpunkt nicht. Und auch Harry würde dies erst später mit bekommen. Das Dudley ihn gerettet hatte. Doch das wollte Harry jetzt nicht war haben.

Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett. Der plötzliche Temperaturwechsel hatte seinen Körper und sein Gehirn wieder belebt. „Was verdammt machst du da?" Schrie Harry seinen Cousin an. Dieser schaute ihn verdattert an. „Hey unsere Missgeburt ist zum Leben erwacht." Sagte Dudley grinsend. Und warf den Eimer weg. Harry wollte ihn böse an funkeln. Doch dann glitt er an der Wand an der er nun stand zu Boden.

„Du hast Recht ich bin eine Missgeburt!" sagte er und in seinen Augen spiegelte die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dudley schaute ihn perplex an. Was hatte er da gehört. Harry sagte er wäre eine Missgeburt. Moment da stimmte doch was nicht. Normal drohte ihm er mit dem Zauberstab. Oder hielt einfach die Klappe. Was war denn mit dem los? Langsam fing Dudley an zu sprechen.

„Dir scheint es nicht gut zu gehen?" fragte der dickliche Junge nun. Und kam sich ziemlich Hilflos vor. Harry statt dessen blickte auf. Was wie bitte? Hatte eben sein Cousin. Der ihn über alles hasste, der ihn knebelte und ärgerte. Hatte dieser Cousin jetzt Tatsächlich nach sein Wohlergehen gefragt?" Warum interessiert dich das?" fragte nun Harry um einiges Härter. „Eigentlich nicht aber ich will das du mit essen kommst!" Sagte der dicke Junge und klang diesmal zornig.

Harry sah ihn nun an. Er schien ja ganz schön mit sich zu ringen. Hat ihn bestimmt viel Überwindung gebracht. Das zu mir zu sagen. Überlegte er und meinte dann. „Warum ?" Dudley sah ihn aus seinen kleinen Schweinsaugen an. „Na meine Eltern sind doch heute weggefahren. Und ich esse nicht gerne alleine!" Meinte Dudley doch ein unbesinniges Lächeln glitt auf seine Lippen. Harry aber beachtete es nicht weiter. Mag sein das er während der ganzen Tage sich einfach mal so was gewünscht hatte. Oder auch weil er einfach durcheinander war. Er nickte Dudley zu und stand auf. Dudley erhob sich ebenfalls. Und die zweie schritten nach unten in die Küche. Dudley blieb hinter Harry. Dieser kam nun in die Küche und dort. Nein dort standen Dudleys Kumpels. Hier stimmte doch was nicht. Harry drehte sich um und sah in Dudleys fies grinsende Fissage. „Ts ja Harry pech gehabt. Du elender Schmarotzer!" Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Dudleys Freunde kamen auf Harry zu. In Harry schien es zu explodieren.

So ich habe es doch noch geschafft. Hier ist das neue Chap ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Harry spürte in sich etwas pulsieren. Seine Adern schien bis zum zerreisen gespannt. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und seine Seele. Die wieso schon angekratzt war schrie schmerzlich. Und dann ein lodern in Harrys Augen. Es war kein Glück oder Hoffnung nein es war purer Hass.

„So , du bist also dieser Harry der in der Irrenanstalt lebt? So irre siehst du gar nicht aus!" Meinte der eine Junge. Er hatte ein Basecape auf. Darunter konnte man das schmutzige blonde Haar sehen. Er trat nun auf Harry zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Die anderen Jungs einschließlich Dudley grinsten und warteten gespannt. Wie die ganze Sache ausgehen würde.

Harry sah ihn finster an. „Und wenn schon was geht es dich an?" fragte er bedrohlich. Langsam hatte er genug. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte Dudley ihn hier runter geschleift? Wollte er ihn demütigen? Aber dann hätte er ihn doch schon längst fertig gemacht? Oder hatte sein Cousin etwas ganz anderes vor? In Harry drehten sich Fragen um Fragen.

Der blonde Junge lächelte nun und grinste dann. „Du scheinst keine Manieren zu haben? Hat man dann dir das nicht beigebracht?" Fragte er und rammte nun sein Knie in Harrys Magengrube. Der blonde Junge grinste nun und schaute auf den Jungen der sich vor ihm krümmte. „So bist du nun netter zu mir? Du kleiner Bastard?" fragte er und alle anderen um ihn lachten. „Super Malven einfach Spitze!" Meinte einer der Jungen. „Ruhe meine lieben unser lieber Harry wie war das Lotter?" Alle lachten wieder.

Als Harry plötzlich eine Faust in seinem Bauch fühlte sackte er zu Boden. Er war sich sicher wenn er in den letzten Tagen etwas gegessen hätte, hätte er diesen Schlag besser weg gesteckt. Doch da er nun mehr als nur hungrig und dazu übermüdet und entkräftet war. Traf ihn dieser Schlag wie als ob tausend Elefanten gleich zeitig versuchen würden. Ihn in den Magen zu treten. Dann hörte das schallende Gelächter der anderen. Vor Wut ballte er die Fäuste. Da bemerkte er etwas in seiner Hand. Er machte sie auf. Ja er hatte es ja ganz vergessen Sirius Spiegel. Das einzigste was er immer noch in den Händen hielt, seit dem Abschied von den anderen. Er hatte ihn in den Händen gehalten weil er Angst hatte, das er sonst Sirius für immer vergessen würde. Verdammt Sirius warum? Warum bist du gegangen. Warum verdammt noch mal hast du deine eigne Cousine so unterschätzt. In ihm stieg Zorn und Trauer zu gleich auf. Doch dann hörte er etwas von Malven. Und Harrys Gedanken und Gefühle stellten sich ab. Nun beherrschte ihn Zorn und Hass.

„Hmm der kommt ja gar nicht mehr hoch?" meinte Malven verächtlich und trat mit den Fuß nach Harry. Dieser gab nun keinen Mucks von sich. „Mensch ich möchte echt wissen wer deine Eltern waren!" Meinte der blonde grinsend. Dudley räusperte sich. „ Nur Schmarotzer alle beide Arbeitslos und der Vater war ein Säufer." Meinte er und lachte danach. „Und seine Mutter ist bestimmt auf den Strich gegangen. Ich wette mit euch am Ende ist Harry nicht mal von diesem Säufer." Meinte ein Junge mit fast ab rasierten haaren. Diese waren nur noch ein Millimeter hoch. Er hatte ein Tatoo auf dem Arm. Es sollte wohl eine Schlange darstellen. „Haha ja also Harry wir haben viel über dich herausgefunden. Du bist ein Hurensohn. Dein Vater ist ein Alki. Ich glaube wenn deine Mum noch leben würde. Würde ich mich bei ihr melden. Was meinst du ob sie auch mit Minderjährigen in die Kiste steigt?" fragte Malven. Seine Augen leuchteten er wollte Harry reizen. Er wollte ihn in Zorn bringen. Dudley hatte ihm gesagt das Harry sehr stolz auf seine Eltern ist. Also wollte er wissen wie weit er bei ihm gehen konnte.

Harry konnte nun an nichts mehr denken. Nur noch an die Worte. Was meinst du ob deine Mum auch mit Minderjährigen in die Kiste steigt? Immer und immer wieder. Seine Wut steigerte sich. Und platsch die Vase in der Ecke war zersprungen. Die anderen schreckten auf. Dudley wich ängstlich an die Wand zurück. Nun fing die Beleuchtung an zu flimmern. Die Temperatur im Zimmer viel rapide. Der Krohnleuchter in der Küche wackelte. Und draußen flogen ängstlich Vögel auf. Und eh sich Malven versah wurde er wie von Geisterhand nach oben gehoben. „Hey was ist das?" Der Junge mit dem Basecape strampelte wie wild. Die anderen Jungs rannten hinaus. Auch Dudley währe mit gerannt doch leider stand er immer noch hinter Harry. Und der hätte ihn bemerkt wenn, Dudley versucht hätte an ihn vorbei zu kommen. „Schöne Freunde hast du Malven sie lassen dich bei der Gefahr im Stich!" Meinte Harry und in seinen Augen lag nichts. Absolut nichts. Kein Gefühl schien sich wieder zu spiegeln. Malven weitete nun die Augen. „Lass mich runter wie .. wo…" Er konnte es nicht fassen. War das wirklich dieser Harry der ihn schweben ließ? „ Denkst du etwa ich lass es mir gefallen das du über meine Eltern her ziehst. Es ist mir egal was du über mich sagst. Aber lass meine Eltern da raus!" In Harry übertrumpfte nun das Gefühl des Zornes. Und durch diese Emotion begann nun Harrys Zauberkräfte verrückt zu spielen.

Er ließ nun Malven wenn auch nicht absichtlich stark gegen die Decke knallen. Dann wurde sein Opfer nach unten geschleudert. Danach wieder hoch. Es sah aus wie ein Pink Ponk Ball spiel . Malven war nun langsam bewusstlos. „Ahh Harry hör auf du bringst ihn noch um" Meinte Dudley und nun begann wie eine Art Orkan in Hause der Dursleys. Der Wind pfiff stark in der Küche und alles was leicht war. Flog nun wie in einem Kreis um Harry und die beiden Jungen rum. Draußen braute sich langsam ein starkes Gewitter zusammen. Harry nahm nun seinen Zauberstab. „Du bist still du kleines fett Bäuchiges Schweinchen!" Doch in diesen Moment traf Harry ein gelber Blitz. Ein Blitz sagen wir von einem Zauberstab. Harry glitt zu Boden. Alles um ihn rum wurde schwarz. Und plötzlich schaltete auch wieder sein Verstand ein.

_Was hatte er nur getan? Warum war er so ausgeflippt. Nur weil Malven über seine Eltern hergezogen hatte? Nein das war es nicht allein. Es war die Enttäuschung gewesen. Die Enttäuschung dass alle die hier lebten sich nicht einmal um Harry sorgten. Das die Familie zu die er gehen musste. Doch seine einzigsten Blutverwandten sind. Das diese Familie ihn hasst und das seit Anfang an. Und das er verdammt noch mal jemanden brauchte. Dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Er hatte keinen, nichts. Hermine und Ron waren zu weit weg. Und Hedwig hatte langsam Angst vor Harrys Trübsinn. Wer konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Denn schließlich hatte Harry sie ja aus seinem Zimmer gejagt. Weil er wütend war das Hermine und Ron sich nicht meldeten. Doch dadurch hat er sich immer weiter von der realen Welt abgekapselt. Er wusste jetzt nicht einmal mehr wer er war. Eine Stimme sagt zu ihm Harry. Doch eine andere sagte. Du bist nicht Harry denn Harry würde kämpfen und nicht in Selbstmitleid zerfließen. _  
So ich darf euch nun mit Teilen das nun damit das erste Kapitel endet. Ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen. Und ich hoffe ihr lest weiter fleißig mit und schreibt mir ein paar Reviews


	2. Der Schwan

_**Der Schwan**_

Harry drehte sich unruhig im Schlaf noch immer ging ihm das geschehene durch den Kopf. _Wieso um alles in der Welt ist er so ausgetickt. Und vor allem wie hatte er Malven zum schweben gebracht? Schließlich konnte er das doch gar nicht ohne Zauberstab? War vielleicht dunkle Magie im Spiel? Aber wenn ja wie hatte Harry sie dann angewendet? _

_Oder hatte vielleicht Voldemort etwas damit zu tun? Aber Dumbledore sagte doch das er im Haus der Dursleys sicher war. Oder hatten es die Todesser geschafft diesen Schutz irgendwie zu umgehen. _

Harry spürte etwas Kühles auf seiner Stirn. Es tat gut und war angenehm. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Er blinzelte es war mitten in der Nacht. Der Mond prangte am Himmelszelt und die Sterne funkelten wie Millionen von kleinen Lampen. Harry setzte sich auf. Und dann merkte er erst sein Horn am Kopf. Er musste als er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Gegen den Küchentisch geknallt sein. Wehleidig rieb er sich die verwundete Stelle. Plötzlich erstarrte er.

Auf seinem Fensterbrett saß ein wunderschöner Schwan. Harry rieb sich vor erstaunen die Augen. Nein das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Das träumte er. _Oh Mann dieser schlag auf sein Kopf tat ihm nicht gut._ Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete saß der Schwan immer noch an seinen Fleck. Er putzte sich das Gefieder. Er hatte wunder schöne schwarze Augen. Harry fühlte wie er in ihnen versinkt. _Sie glichen wie der endlose Nachthimmel und das glänzen in den Augen. War so hinreisend das man meinen könnte der Schwan währe eine verzauberte Prinzessin. _

Nun spinn nicht rum Harry. Eine verzauberte Prinzessin. Woran denkst du bloß? Tadelte er sich selbst und musste grinsen. Nun streckte er die Hand aus. Er war so fazienirend von dem Tier er musste es einfach berühren. Schon um zu wissen ob es echt war. Der Schwan hörte nun auf sich zu putzen und starrte Harry an. Seine Augen spiegelten Harrys neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Langsam ganz langsam reckte er den Hals in die Richtung von Harrys Hand. Der Schwan senkte nun den Kopf damit Harry ihn berühren konnte.

Er strich dem Schwan nun durch das weiße Federkleid. Es war weich und warm und es glänzte im Mondschein. Der Schwan rekelte genüsslich seinen Hals. Es schien als würde das Tier es genießen. Es hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien fast als würde es seufzen. Harry musste lächeln. Doch dann plötzlich erstarrte das Tier. Ja es schien sogar regelrecht zu zittern. Ein verängstigter Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen.

Harrys Narbe fing auf einmal an zu schmerzen. Der Schwan breitete nun seine Flügel aus und verschwand in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Harry rief nach draußen: „Halt warte hau nicht ab!" Doch er konnte den Vogel nicht mehr ausfindig machen. Harry sank niedergeschlagen in sein Bett zurück. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf das er seinen Pyjama an hatte. Wer hatte ihm seinen Pyjama angezogen? Er selber war es nicht das wüsste er. Überrascht darüber sank er nun in sein Kopfkissen. Bald darauf war er im Land der Träume. Es war wie als habe der Schwan seine Gedanken befreit. Seine Trauer wie weggeblasen. Er hatte diese Nacht zum ersten mal wieder einen wirklich schönen Traum.

Am nächsten morgen stand Harry verschlafen auf. Am liebsten wäre er wieder ins Bett gefallen. Denn seine Augen vielen ihn auf unerklärlicher weiße immer wieder die Augen zu. _Aber er musste nach unten. Sein Bauch knurrte und die Dursleys würden nicht auf ihn warten mit den Frühstück. Und dann viel ihm erschrocken ein was gestern geschehen war. Was war wohl nach dem Blitz mit Dudley und Malven gewesen? Langsam bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und das war nicht nur der Hunger. Entschlossen nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und rannte nach unten._

_Was ist wenn Voldemort es war der ihm den Blitz auf den Hals gehetzt hatte? Was ist wenn er die Dursleys umgebracht hatte. Und das alles nur weil er so ausgeflippt war. Ihm wurde es mulmig er war nun vor der Küche. Alles schien wie immer er hörte den Fernseher und er hörte Ein Glück auch die Stimme von Onkel Vernon._ Langsam machte er die Tür auf.

„Petunia stell dir vor nächste Woche treffe ich den Primjeminster (keine Ahnung wie man den schreibt) „ Meinte Vernon und schaute nun über den Zeitungsrand seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er Harry sah. „Ahh sie an unser Dornröschen ist aufgewacht und anscheinend hat es noch nicht mal Zeit gehabt sich um zu ziehen!" Meinte Vernon nun und schaute Harry an. Dudley lachte in seinen Schokobrötchen hinein. Harry schaute zu Dudley. Der fette Junge schien wie immer zu sein? Was verdammt noch mal war hier los? „Junge hörst du mich überhaupt zieh dich gefällig um wenn du was zu essen willst?" Schnauzte Vernon und lief schon wieder rot an. Harry blitzte ihn an dann drehte er sich um. Doch da rief eine Stimme. „Bleib hier Harry und esse erstmal was!" Harry drehte sich wie ein geölter Blitz zu seiner Tante um. Seinem Onkel war inzwischen die Kinnlade runter geklappt. Und Dudley viel das Brötchen aus dem Mund. „Aber Mum hast du vergessen wer das ist?" Fragte er und stotterte. Das würde mich auch mal interessieren fragte sich Harry. Und starrte seine Tante Petunia mit halb geöffneten Mund an.

„Ja warum behandelst du dieses Balk so anders als sonst?" schrie Vernon und seine kleinen Schweinsaugen glitzerten gefährlich. „Weil er mein Neffe ist und weil er der Sohn meiner Schwester ist!" Sagte Petunia und knallte die Eierkuchenplatte auf den Tisch. „Und jetzt ist Schluss Harry setzt dich. Du hast seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen!" Sagte sie schaute ihn aber nicht an. Alle schluckten hörbar in dem Raum. Harry setzte sich nun und starrte von Vernon zu Dudley und von Dudley zu Petunia. Aber alle drei versuchten irgendwo anders hinzu sehen. Hauptsache sie sahen sich alle nicht an. Sehr komisch lag das vielleicht an den Brief den sie von Dumbledore erhalten hatte. Nein aber selbst danach war sie doch auch so eklig zu ihm gewesen. Sehr sehr komisch.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen wurde es nicht besser. Immer wenn Petunia in der Nähe war, waren alle angespannt und still. Vernon ignorierte Harry da weile nur wenn er mit ihm alleine war. Fing er an ihn anzubrüllen. Er hätte angebliche seine Tante verhext, und er würde damit nie die Liebe bekommen. Außerdem währe er wieso ein kleines ungezogenes Balk. Ja auch hatte Harry als er ihn etwas erwidert hatte. Eine Ohrfeige von seinem Onkel kassiert. Doch das war noch nicht mal das schlimmste. Denn an dem Abend musste dann Vernon nämlich auf den Sofa schlafen. Dudley dagegen kümmerte sich fast gar nicht um Harry. Was ihn auch sehr wunderte.

Auch das Dudley sich nicht mehr an den Abend erinnerte war sehr komisch. Denn die Vase die dabei drauf gegangen war. War auch am nächsten Tag noch kaputt. Und Malven hatte nun zwei Zähne weniger im Mund. Er meinte zwar das käme von einer Schlägerei. Doch das wollte Harry nicht so ganz glauben. Denn eins wusste er ein Traum war das nicht gewesen. Dazu diente der Beweiß das er eine Beule am Kopf besaß.

Dennoch ging es Harry besser. Wodurch war schnell heraus gefunden. Jeden Abend besuchte ihn nun der geheimnisvolle Schwan. Harry konnte mit ihm über alles reden. Seine Probleme, seine Träume und Wünsche einfach alles. Das Tier hörte aufmerksam zu und blinzelte gelegentlich. Auch wirkte es auf ihn beruhigend und wie als wäre er nicht alleine.

In dieser Nacht kam der Schwan wieder. Harry hörte es an den Schwingen die ein leichten Singsang abgaben. Das Tier landete auf dem Dachsims. Der Junge sprang vom Bett auf und ging zu ihm. „Na mein schöner wie geht es dir?" Fragte er und hatte nun einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er streichelte den Vogel am Hals. Dieser quakte neckisch und zupfte an seinen Haaren. „Weißt du das du der schönste Schwan der Welt bist!" meinte Harry verträumt und starrte in die wundervollen schwarzen Augen. „Wie soll ich dich nur nennen?" Fragte er und ging einen Schritt zurück. Das weiße Mondlicht spiegelte sich in den Schwan. Es schien als würde es leuchten. Wie in einem Traum in den man nie erwachen will.

„Hmm wir müssten erst einmal feststellen was du bist!" Meinte der Junge mit den schwarzen Haar unbeholfen. Der Schwan rekelte sich. Er gähnte und schaute Harry unversehrt an. Was hältst du von Charlie?" Der Schwan zog enttäuscht den Kopf zurück. „Und was ist mit With oder King?" Wieder ein enttäuschtes quakt. Dann erhebte sich der Schwan und flog auf Harrys Bett. „Hey du bist ja ganz schön dreist!" Meinte er lachend und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Stuhl. Den schwan gegenüber.

Er ist so schön. Er kommt mir wie ein Mensch statt wie ein Vogel vor. Und seine Augen sie sind mehr menschlich. Wie anmutig es sich bewegt. Moment vielleicht ist sie sogar eine verzauberte Prinzessin. Schließlich gibt es ja Animagi und so ein Zeug. Also warum nicht.

„Sag mal wo..!" Doch Harry schaute perplex auf sein bett. Dort lag eine weiße Feder. Die Gardinen wehten im Wind der Nacht. Und draußen hörte man eine Eule schuhuun. Harry starrte nun nach draußen. Wo war es hin. Wo war seine Prinzessin geblieben. Sie war weg. Weg seine Liebe der Nacht. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Es war als währe ein guter Freund gegangen. Denn eins wusste er zurückkommen würde der Vogel so schnell nicht wieder. Das war gewiss. Denn die Feder war ein Zeichen des Abschiedes. Und aber auch ein Stück davon. Das der Schwan wieder kehren würde. Das alles fühlte Harry heute Nacht. Und seine Gedanken schwebten weit über den Sternenhimmel. In ein anderes Land. In ein Land das man Traumland nannte.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry in der frühe auf. Müde rekelte er sich. Ein schmerzlicher Stich begann in seinem Genick und schnürte sich zur Wirbelsäule! Er hatte auf den Fensterbrett übernachtet. In seiner linken Hand hielt er die Feder. Sie strahlte weiß und bewies damit. Das der Schwan echt war und nicht nur ein Traum. Der Junge rekelte sich nun. Seine Glieder waren steif von dem Fensterbrett.

„Harry essen kommen. Es gibt Spiegelei!" sagte eine Frauenstimme. Seine Tante schaute zur Tür herein. „Was machst du da auf den Fensterbrett?" fragte sie erschrocken. „ Was ich komme bin eingeschlafen!" sagte er verwirrt. Doch offensichtlich reichte es ihr denn sie ging. Harry schlüpfte in seine Hosen. Zog sich ein weißes T- Shirt an und ging hinunter. „Guten Morgen!" sagte er. Vernon drehte sich mit samt der Zeitung weg von ihm. Dudley schien verschlafen aber kaute mit verleibten Blick an seinem Brötchen. Er musste grinsen. Dudley war doch nicht etwa verliebt? Aber in wem?

„Was grinst du so?" fragte nun sein Cousin gereizt aber dennoch mit Freude in der Stimme. „Nichts ich musste nur gerade was denken!" Meinte er und lächelte innerlich. Dudley konnte ja richtig dämlich aussehen. Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck. Nach dem essen entschied er Dudley hinter her zu spitzeln. Er hatte nichts zu tun. Und Ron und Hermine meldeten sich auch nicht.

Hätte Harry schon damals mit bekommen warum er keine Briefe von seinen Freunden bekam. Hätte er schon eher Misstrauen gefasst. Es schien wie als wäre Harry von aussehen abgeschottet. Keiner konnte von außen eindringen. Aber auch keiner konnte hinaus. Doch dies bekam er nicht mit. Zu sehr hegte er den Gedanken frei von den Sorgen zu sein. Zu sehr verdrängte er die Gedanken an die Zauberwelt. Er kannte sie zwar noch. Doch wie es die letzten Jahre war. Der Wunsch nach Hogwarts. Dieser war abgeschwächt oder einfach nur Abgeschalten. Denn zu viele Erinnerungen hingen daran. So viele Sorgen und Finsterheit. Es schien ja als gefiel es Harry bei den Dursleys. Aber auch dies waren nicht seine Gedanken. Denn Harrys eigenes Ich war weg. Ganz weit weg es schien an den Tag gegangen zu sein. An dem der Schwan erschienen war.

Es war nun schon 21 Uhr es war dunkel draußen. Die Wolken bildeten eine dunkle Masse und verdeckten somit die funkelnden Sterne. Doch dies war dem Jungen der hinter der Hausmauer war egal. Er schien jemanden zu beobachten. Denn normal war es nicht das sich jemand im Rosenbusch am Haus versteckte. Und das noch mitten in der Nacht. „ Du bist so schön Violette ich.. ich … habe dir die.. diese Rosen mitgebracht!" Ein dicker Junge im Smoking reichte einem ebenso dicken Mädchen mit blondem strähnigem Haar einen Blumenstrauß. Harry der hinter dem Busch saß musste unwillkürlich an seinen Prof. in Zaubertränke denken. Er hätte dem Mädchen mit Sicherheit Konkurrenz gemacht. So viel war sicher. Er zog nun den Reisverschluss seiner Sweatjacke zu. Denn es war ein ziemlich kalter Wind heute Nacht. Ungewöhnlich mitten im Hochsommer. Und noch ungewöhnlicher war das hier plötzlich alle nett zu Harry waren. Die Nachbarn die sonst wenn sie Harry sahen immer schnell weiter gelaufen waren. Grüßten den Jungen nun sie luden ihn sogar zum Kaffee ein. Und auch Vernon und Dudley waren komischerweise auch viel freundlicher zu Harry. Doch al dies nahm er zwar wahr. Aber er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt. Sich abzulenken von Sirius und den anderen. Zu sehr hatte er diesen Wunsch gehegt um ihn jetzte gehen zu lassen.

„Oh du bist so lieb!" sagte das Mädchen und lächelte. Es war ein abscheuliches Lächeln denn sie trug eine Zahnspange. Dazu schien sie die nicht mal zu putzen. Einfach widerwärtig. Harry saß nun hinter dem Busch und lachte sich halb Tod. Plötzlich kam ein roter Kopf durch die Rosen hindurch. „Darf ich fragen was du hier machst?" fragte ein ziemlich rot angelaufener Dudley. Und seine kleinen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Der Junge mit den grünen Augen schrak auf. „Hey bleib ruhig ich wollte nur deine Freundin einmal sehen!" Meinte er und schaute Dudley gelassen an.

Seit letztes Jahr war Harry noch etwas gewachsen. Und seine Gesichtzüge wurden immer männlicher. Bald würde Harry erwachsen werden. Und mit diesem Erwachsensein würde auch die Reife, die Verantwortung und das bessere Verständnis kommen. Aber dies war ein langer Weg. Und bis dahin war es noch weit und bergig. Doch auch dies würde mit der Zeit vergehen. Wie alles was mit der Zeit verwachsen ist.

„Wehe du sagst Mum und Dad was davon!" Meinte der Junge nun drohend. „Hey Hey ist okay bleib cool ich gehe ja schon!" Meinte Harry und schlenderte lässig Richtung Park. Die zwei anderen starrten ihm hinter her. Harry grinste. Er bog nun auf einen Weg ab und ging zum See. Dort angekommen erstarrte er plötzlich. „ Prinzessin?" rief er und schaute zu dem leuchtenden Schwan. Dieser blickte auf seine Augen glänzten wie Diamanten. Und sein Grazie wie es sich bewegte. Es war einfach atemberaubend und wieder schien Harry in eine Art Trunks zu fallen. Der Schwan schwamm nun rüber zu ihm. „Weißt du wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?" Flüsterte er. Doch der Schwan ließ sich diesmal nicht von Harrishand berühren. In Gegenteil. Er hackte nun nach ihr. Und als die zurückgezogen wurde. Fing das Tier an sich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Und immer wieder in Sturzflug den Zauberer unter sich anzugreifen. Dieser stürzte jetzt entsetzt los.

„Hey was soll das?" rief Harry und werte mit den Händen die Schnabelhiebe ab. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen!" Er rannte nun schon aus dem Park heraus in die nächste Gasse. Von dar quer zu den Reinhäusern. Er war der angrenzenden Stadt bald sehr Nahe. Und auf einmal DONG. Und Harry viel nach hinten um. Entgeistert rappelte er sich wieder auf. Der Schwan der ihn gerade noch gejagt hatte war nun neben ihn gelandet.

Was ist hier los?" Fragte er und ging einen Schritt weiter. Doch das war es auch schon. Denn weiter gehen konnte er nicht. Irgendetwas Unsichtbares hielt ihn davon ab. Es schien wie eine durchsichtige Mauer.

_Was zum Teufel war das? Warum konnte er nicht in die Stadt was war in London los? Das war doch nicht normal? Aber na klar das ist nichts Normales. Das ist das muss irgendein Zauberschutz Wall sein. Was hatte gleich Hermine noch mal gesagt. Wenn man Zauberer in einem Gebiet festhalten will. Dann errichtet man einen Zauberwall. Das war es also. Und jetzt konnte er sich endlich einen Reim auf das Verhalten von seinem Onkel, Tante und Cousin machen. Dies hier war nur eine Art Illusion. Erzeugt von dem jenigen der ihm hier fest hielt. Die Menschen hier drinne waren zwar echt. Aber ihr Fühlen und Denken und ihr ganzes Handeln wurde gesteuert. Ein Glück das er Hermine damals bei dem Vortrag in Geschichte zu gehört hatte. Warum das wusste er selbst nicht so genau._

„Ich danke dir!" Meinte er nun mit Entsetzen in der Stimme zu dem Tier. Er streichelte jetzt geistesgegenwärtig seinen Hals. Der Schwan rekelte sich dann stupste er ihn an. In seinen Augen lag etwas Fragendes. „ Wir müssen irgendwie fliehen bloß wie?" Er sah sich hilfesuchend um. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben. Nur was wie konnte man nur aus so was entkommen. Komm Harry denk! Doch es half nichts ihm viel absolut nichts ein. Der Schwan erhob sich nun anmutig. Sie kreiste über seinen Kopf.

„Das ist es oh mann du bist Gold wert!" Meinte Harry und nahm den Schwan lachend in den Arm.

* * *

**Danke für die Reviews**

_Trang-Ouls-Avatar:_

_Danke für dein Review habe mich echt gefreut. Ich hätte das nächste chap eigentlich gerne schon früher geschickt. Ich wusste bloß nicht am Anfang wie man die Hochladet. Habe es nun herraus gefunden. Trotzdem finde ich es super das es dir gefällt._

_Minnilein:_

_Danke für dein Review habe mich auch darüber sehr sehr gefreut. Ja ich habe es nicht so mit Punkten und Kommas. Aber wenn ihr wollt das ich das richtiger machen soll. Hol ich mir halt einen Betaleser. Aber wenn du es nicht so streng nimmst ist ja alles klar. _

**See you later**

** Anett Riddle (-;**


	3. Die Flucht

_**Die Flucht**_

Eine halbe Stunde waren Harry und der Schwan am Haus der Dursleys. „Psst wir müssen jetzt leise sein. Sonst merken sie noch was wir vorhaben!" Meinte er und legte den Finger an die Lippen. Der Vogel nickte und schaute dann wieder zur Tür. „Okay !" Meinte der Junge flüsternd und machte langsam die Tür auf. Diese fing an fast lautlos zu quietschen. Es klang wie die Türen in den vielen Horrorfilmen. Doch auch die Spannung was passieren würde wenn sie erwischt würden. Lag in der Luft. Man konnte es förmlich spüren. Nun schlichen sich die zwei langsam auf Zehenspitzen rein. Dabei achteten sie genau darauf was sich in der dunklen Wohnung abspielte. Sie sahen in jede Ecke zweimal und blieben Atem haltend stehen um zu lauschen. Es könnte ja sein das sich oben im ersten Stock etwas regte. Doch nichts.

Plötzlich rannte Harry gegen den kleinen Tisch im Flur. Er wackelte und dabei gab er ein höllisches Geräusch ab. Dadurch das es im Haus ruhig war. Vernahm man das wackeln des Tisches tausendmal stärker als sonst. Was dazu führte das sich die zwei Lebewesen in eine Ecke drückten und die Luft an hielten. Würde man sie jetzt entdecken währe alles zu spät. Sie wären aufgeflogen und man würde sie an ihren Fluchtversuch hindern. Doch auch jetzt schien sich in den Haus der Dursleys nicht zu rühren. Kein Mucks war zu hören. Nicht einmal Stimmen die das bevor stehende Unheil verkündeten wenn sie entdeckt würden.

Nun winkte Harry langsam zu dem Schwan und bedeutete ihm er solle ihm folgen. Sie schritten nun die Treppe hoch. Dies war eigentlich kein schwieriges Unterfangen. Doch wenn man dabei war abzuhauen stellte sich dieses Treppen steigen als äußerst schwierig dar. Sie knarrten unter Harrys Gewicht entsetzlich. Bei dem Schwan selber knarrte nichts. Er war schließlich ein Vogel und somit leichter als Harry durch den Holen Knochenbau. Dafür hörte man aber das platschen.

Jemand der den beiden zugesehen hätte. Wäre vor lachen wahrscheinlich umgekippt. Alle beide schlichen in gebückter Haltung die Treppe hoch. Bei jedem Geräusch fuhren sie zusammen. Hielten inne lauschten angestrengt. Dann liefen sie weiter. Als sie bei dem Schlafzimmer von MR. Und Mrs. Dursley vorbei kamen. Hörte man ein wahres Schnarchorchester. Erst ein dumpfes dunkles Schnarchen. Dann ein hohes wellig und dazu abgehacktes schnarchen. Wenn Harry es nicht wüsste von wem diese furchtbare Melodie kam. Würde er meinen ein sehr seltsames Tier würde hinter ihm her sein. Nun schaute der Junge hinter in den Gang des ersten Stockes. Dudley sein Cousin schlief dort. Er hatte sich vor einen Monat angewöhnt Schlafzuwandeln. Und neben bei Mitternachtsimbisse zu sich zu nehmen. Auch jetzt sollte ihn sein wissen nicht täuschen. Die Tür von Dudley ging auf. Und ein sehr dicker Junge mit einem streifenbraunen Pyjama kam aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte die Arme nach vorne gestreckt. Seine Schlafmütze hing schief auf seinen viel zu dicken Kopf. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Wenn dies hier nicht so brenzlich gewesen währe. Hätte Harry sich einen Spaß mit seinem Cousin jetzt erlaubt. Doch nun musste er zu sehen schnell in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Leise schlich er zu der Treppe die in die Kammer führte. Der Schwan war vor geflogen und verfolgte das Schauspiel nun.

Harry war nun halb bei der Treppe. Plötzlich blieb Dudley der in der zwischen Zeit immer Näher gekommen war stehen. „Mumi ist schon essen?" Ohh verdammt Dudley schien in der Aufweckphase. Aber noch ist er im Halbschlaf. Dachte sich Harry und dann sagte er mit zuckersüßer hoher Stimme: „Ja mein Liebling ich bin unten in der Küche. Ich habe feinen Kuchen für dich!" Flüsterte er und ging da weile immer weiter auf die Treppe zu. Er hatte sie gleich erreicht. „Oh lecker mit Schokosoße?" fragte Dudley nun und leckte sich mit der Zunge über den Mund.

Oh mann kannst du verfressener Idiot nicht einfach runter gehen. Fluchte Harry gedanklich ehe er wieder anfing. „Ja und extra viele Streusel!" Nun schien Dudley nichts mehr zu halten. Schlaftrunken wanderte er nach unten. Nur noch ein dumpfer Laut seiner Schritte war zu vernehmen. Uff machte Harry und ging dann weiter die Treppe hoch. Dort angekommen nahm er sofort seinen Koffer in die Hand. Er schmiss ihn aufs Bett und tat alles rein was er auch sonst wie jedes Jahr mit nach Hogwarts nahm. Der Schwan da weile hielt am Fenster wache. Seine Augen strahlten Angst und Druck aus. Dennoch schien das Tier entspannt. Wie als wäre dies eine Kleinigkeit. Als ob es darauf trainiert war.

Nun war Harry start klar. In der linken Hand hielt er Hedwigs Käfig in der rechten seinen Besen. Es war der schnellste Rennbesen den es zurzeit auf dem Markt gab. Seine stromlinienförmige Form und seine eng an einander geschmiegten Borsten. Verliehen ihn dadurch den Namen Feuerblitz. Der Schwan breitete nun seine Flügel aus. Als plötzlich mit lautem krachen die Tür auf flog. Dudley stand in der Tür sein Gesicht war gerötet. Er schien wütend zu sein. „Du hast mich belogen. Meine Mum schläft tief und fest. Außerdem hat sie mich auf Diät gesetzt. Sie würde also nie so einen Stuss von sich geben!" Meinte der dickliche Junge und zeigte mit seinen Wurstfinger bedrohlich auf ihn. Doch dann wurden Dudleys Blicke auf den Käfig und den Besen gelenkt. Den Koffer selbst sah er nicht denn dieser schwebte schon draußen vor dem Fenster.

„Du willst abhauen. Ich glaub es nicht!" Und dann erstarrte Harry auf einmal. Sein Cousin fing nun an zu schreien. „Mum Dad Harry haut ab." Und dann hörte man dumpfes Treppengepolter. Doch das waren keine Schritte von Menschen nein. Was oder wer war. Auch Dudley schien zu stutzen. Und dann, dann sahen sie das Ungeheurer. Es hatte einen Körperbau von einem Bären. Haarig, kräftig unzerstörbar. Sein Gesicht von Eisäsglätte überzogen. Die Zähne stachen durch die Oberlippe und verliehen. Dem Ungetüm etwas Gespenstiges. Seine Augen wiesen keine Pupillen auf. Nur der weiße Augapfel thronte in den Höhlen. Haare hatte er keine nur eine Art Skelettschicht bildete sich dort rauf. Man bekam richtigen Ekel davor. Die Hände selbst waren nur Langegezogene rasiermesserscharfe Säbel. Sie waren schwarz wie auch alles andere an diesen Wesen. Seine Beine waren lang und glichen einem Gerippen Bein das mit dünner Haut überzogen war. Hinter sich stiegen schwarze Dampfwolken auf. Was seine schwarzmagische Seite unterstrich. Harries Blumen die er vor einiger Zeit von Petunia bekommen hatte. Gingen auf einmal ein. Auch der Schwan schien jetzt ängstlich zurück zu weichen.

Harry hörte auf einmal den atmen des seltsamen Wesens. Es war rasselnd und erstickend zu gleich. Außerdem erfüllte den Raum ein Duft von Laichen Geruch. Alle beiden Jungs hielten sich die Nase zu. Dann fing auf einmal die Kreatur an zu reden. „Ihr beiden wer von euch ist Harry Potter?" Vor so viel ekelheit hätte sich der Junge mit den verstrubbelten Haaren am liebsten übergeben. Die Stimme von dieser Kreatur war eigentlich keine Stimme. Es war mehr ein zischen ein zischen. Das einem an den Tod erinnert. „Ich bin Harry Potter!" Meinte er nun und versuchte keine Angst zu zeigen. Dich das gelang ihn nicht wirklich. Dudley drückte sich verängstig an den Schwan. Der nun quakend flatterte. Doch der dicke Junge drückte so fest zu das es kein entrinnen gab.

„was willst du?" Begann nun Harry und er merkte wie er mit jedem Wort immer mehr an Sicherheit gewann. „Das darf und werde ich dir nicht sagen. Fakt ist du musst hier bleiben!" Grollte es und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dieser wich instinktiv zurück aber hielt dann inne. Wollte er sich jetzt von so einen Vieh in die Ecke treiben lassen? Sicher nicht er war Harry Potter. Er hatte Voldemort überstanden und 4-mal schon besiegt. Also brauchte er keine Angst haben. Doch nun fing Dudley mit den Zähnen an zu klappern. Er lief nun merklich ein bisschen bläulich an. Und seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet.

„Du kannst mir nichts befehlen. Ich werde einen Scheißdreck tun!" Meinte Harry nun. Er selbst hatte nicht bemerkt wie er in den letzten Wochen. Immer mehr seinen Vater ähnelte. Er hatte mehr an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen. Und außerdem stieg ihn langsam Siege wie er es sagte über Voldemort zu Kopf. Ja langsam schien er wirklich zu glauben alle Sorgen sich um ihn. Alle brauchen ihn. Nun begann das Ungetüm immer weiter auf Harry zu, zu kommen. Der Schwan kreischte nun verzweifelt auf. Und Dann ein eisiger Hieb. Die Klinge des Ungeheuers selber hatte ihn nicht erreicht. Aber die Dunkelheit die von dieser Kreatur aus ging. Hatte sich nun in Harry gezogen. Dieser Sackte nun zu Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor schreck. Dudley kippte nun um. Das war zu viel gewesen für den hamsterbäckigen Cousin von Harry.

Doch da durch kam der Schwan nun endlich frei. Dieser hob nun bedrohlich den Kopf und spannte sein Federkleid auf. Die Flügel senkrecht von sich weghaltend. Und auf einmal kam eine warme Energie zu Harry. Und er konnte wieder normal denken. Der Schwan selber ging nun mit dieser Energie auf das Ungetüm zu. Dieses stolperte Rückwärts. Da weile schnappte sich der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren seinen bewusstlosen Cousin. Hievte ihn auf den Besen vor sich und stieg dann selber auf. Dann flog er los. Der Schwan selbst blieb zurück. Harry schaute hinunter aber nirgends war das treue Tier zu sehen. Nun liefen ihn Tränen über das Gesicht. Dann wendete er seinen Besen und lenkte Richtung London. Doch was er da sah raubte ihn den Atem. Überall in der Stadt explodierte etwas. Brände waren zu beobachten. Ein einziges Chaos schien auf den Straßen von London zu herrschen. Und da, da waren sie wieder die gleichen Kreaturen die Harry in den Haus der Dursleys bedroht haben. Kinderschreie hörte man durch das knistern der Flammen. Verängstigte Rufe der Eltern. Und Blitze die von Zauberstäben flogen. Zauberer rannten nun auf die Gassen. Mit er hoben Zauberstäben stellten sie sich den Ungetümen. Doch es schien vergebens. Und dann blickte er auf. Und was er sah bestätigte ihn was passiert war.

Voldemort hat seine Macht zurück erlangt. Er mobieliesierte sie und testete sie aus. Vor sich schwebte nun das Todesserzeichen. Es war ein grüner Totenkopf aus der Mitte rang eine Schlange die gefährlich zischte. Wie konnte das sein wie konnte das passieren. Er flog nun Kreise um die ST. Pauls Kathedrale auch dort war ein Kampf. Todesser gegen Auroren wie Harry feststellte. Doch dann schien sich das Blatt zu wenden. Die bösen Kreaturen zogen auf einmal ab. Sie verschwanden an Ort und Stelle. Wie als würde man sie weg zoomen. Zurück blieb nur Brände, Schutt und Asche.

Nun flog der Junge mit dem Besen Näher zu den sich unteren Leuten. Dennoch blieb er 1 m Über den Boden schweben. Nicht das es noch irgendwo ein Wesen gab das sie angriff. So konnte er zumindestens weg fliegen. Wenn auch nicht ganz. Denn die Kuppel versperrte ihn auch oben am Himmel den Fluchtweg. Als er nun so durch irritierte Menschenmengen und Resten von Häuser durchflog. Dacht er in Gedanken an den Schwan.

Wieso ist er nur abgehauen. Warum verdammt hatte er nicht gekämpft. Nun war das Tier Tod. Denn er hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Das irgendetwas was er zurück ließ. Jemals wieder sehen würde. Warum hatte er das nur gemacht. Er konnte doch zaubern. Die ganze Zeit spricht er davon. Das er nie seine Freunde im Stich lassen würde. Und nun was war das. Er hatte seinen treuen Freund verloren. Den Freund der ihn in der Zeit wo er bei den Dursleys war geholfen hatte. Der , der ihn von seinen dunklen Gedanken weggezogen hatte. Der ihn aus der Dunkelheit geholt hatte. Und ihm gezeigt hatte was es hieß dennoch am Leben zu sein.

Ihn liefen Tränen über die Wange. Verzweifelt versuchte er sie auf zu halten. Um wenigstens noch ein kleines bisschen seine Ehre aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch dies war ihm wohl nicht gegönnt. Zu sehr nagte sein Gewissen an ihn. Zu sehr war der Stolz verletzt. Um auch noch die Gesten seines Herzen zurück zu drängen. Nun war er vor der ST. Pauls. Dort landete er. Seinen Cousin legte er an einer Mauer. Dann ging er auf die Tür drauf zu. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht an Gott. Warum auch denn schließlich betraf das meist die Muggel. Außerdem war er nie christlich erzogen worden.

Als er nun vor dem Schrein stand. Und die Malereinen an den Wänden betrachtete. Wurde ihm komisch im Magen. Kerzen brannten in der Dunkelheit. Sie waren von den Lebenden für die Toten errichtet wurden. Jeder der seine verstorbenen Verwandten ehren wollte. Zündete ihn ein Lichtlein an. Dieses brannte dann damit die verstorbenen Seelen sie sahen. Und wussten das jemand an sie dachte. So hatte zumindestens es einmal Rose erzählt. Sie war auch in Gryffindor ging aber ein Jahr über Harry. Als sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte. Hatte sie an den Abend ein Licht angezündet. Sie war auch christlich gewesen. Danach hatte sie ihnen die Geschichte von den Seelenlichtern erzählt. Es war so schön gewesen. Das auch Harry an diesen Abend für seine Eltern eine Kerze angezündet hatte. Nun aber trat er auf die Kiste mit den noch nicht benutzten Lichtern zu. Er nahm sich eins und zündetete es an. Doch nicht für seine Eltern. Nein es war für Sirius und dem Schwan.

Harry war so vertieft in der Sache. Dass er nicht merkte wie jemand nach ihm rief. Erst als man ihn umdrehte. Merkte er erst dass er nicht alleine war. Vor schreck wich er zurück. Doch dann wurde sein Herzschlag ruhiger. Vor ihm stand Madey Moddy (Sorry aber ich war zu faul nachzuschlagen wie er geschrieben wird. Wenn ihr es wisst könnt mich ja korrigieren)

„ Harry Mensch ich rufe dich schon seit du draußen bei der Kirche gelandet bist!" Meinte der etwas klein aber dennoch gut proportionierte Mann. Er hatte ein normales und ein hellblaues Glasauge. Eigentlich war dieser Mensch schon in Rente. Früher war er einmal einer der erfolgreichsten Auroren des Landes gewesen. Doch auch dies war schon lange her. Trotzdem wusste Harry das Moddy eine kleine Macke hatte. Er litt unter höllischen Verfolgungs- Wahn.

Außerdem meinte er immer noch ein guter Auror zu sein. Und brachte sich deswegen und manchmal auch andere in unnötige Gefahr. Dennoch war er sehr verträglich wenn von dem gerade genannten drüber wegsah. Zumindestens war Harry froh das der alte Auror da war. „Was ist hier los?" Fragte Harry während sie die Kirche verlassen. „Das mein Freund erzählt Molly. Sie weiß das du kommst. Also hurtig, hurtig und vergiss das fette Schweinchen da nicht." Er zeigte auf den fetten Jungen. Der immer noch ziemlich benommen an der Kirchenmauer lehnte. Harry schaffte es nur mit müh und Not den dicken Jungen wieder auf den Besen zu hieven. Als sie dann endlich flogen fragte Harry Moddy. „Woher wissen die Weasleys das ich komme? Ich habe ihnen doch gar nichts erzählt!" Meinte er verwundert. „Ach das ist ganz einfach. Als Ron und Hermine von dir keine Briefe mehr bekommen hatten. Dachten sie du hättest Selbstmord begangen zwecks der Sache mit Black." Meinte der alte Zauberer er zückte nun den Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Sofort kamen mehrere Zauberer und Hexen auf Besen an. Sie schienen alle Made Ey zu kennen. „Warum sollte ich Selbstmord begehen. Ich bin es doch langsam gewohnt das alle sterben!" Meinte Harry trotzig und auch verbittert. Nun drehte sich Moddy um. Ein Lächeln um spielte seine Lippen. Doch dann wurde der Zauberer fast von seinen Besen runter geschubst. „Harry hallo wie geht's machen die Ferien spaß?" Fragte nun eine Junge aufgedrehte Frau. Sie hatte rot weiß Karierte Haare. Ihre Augen waren Blau grün Kariert. Auch das Outfit sah eher so aus. Als wöllte sie gerade zur Disko. Ein kurzes weißes Top. Dazu Hüft Jeans.

„Hallo Tonks!" Meinte Harry und half Moddy wieder auf den Besen. „Oh tut mir so leid ich bin ja so ein Tollpatsch!" Meinte sie verlegend grinsend. „Ist schon gut ich hätte das eigentlich kommen sehen. Aber der Junge hatte mich abgelenkt." Meinte er und flog nun majestätisch vor ihnen her. Oller Angeber ! Dachte Harry schmunzelnd.

* * *

**_Hey danke wieder für die Reviews habe mich wieder supi darüber gefreut._**

**__**

**_See you later_**

**_ AnettRiddle_**


End file.
